Little Island Wonders
by Unseen Prophecy
Summary: AU. A High School in Maine has gone on a field-trip to an island off the coast. Bella is a part of that high school when she meets the Cullens... ExB hopefully better than summery has it!
1. Monhegan

**A/N: Okay! I got this Idea... not sure how... I'll have t try and remember and post it on the next chapter...**

**The Reason why I've not been posting more chapters is because I've been working on an ACTUAL story! It is called 'The Lost King'... It would sound incredibly cheesy if I explained it on here... I'm not even close to finishing it... So that and almost like a writers block for those stories!!**

**Well... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I Do NOT own Twilight -obviosly-**

"Come on Angela!" I yelled over my shoulder twords my friend. She looked over at me, obviosly reluctant to tear her gaze away from Ben. Ben just happened to be a boy that she'd been crushing on since elementary school. The look she was currently giving me made me giggle. "We should go check out these places on the list." I paused, then leaned over to whisper. "Before trip over yourself, that is."

She blushed, but then seemed to remember something, and smirked at me. "Well, well, well!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "Look who's talking…klutz!"

I turned around, hiding my blush as best as I could. "Let's go! I want to see the bell and the lighthouse!" I took out my map of the small island we were on. See, we were here because our class had a field trip to this small island off the coast of Maine. We were able to explore the island for an entire day, and for some people -including us- were able to stay at the little inn for the weekend.

It was Friday, leaving us untill Sunday afternoon to explore. After the Sunday ferry back, summer vacation! Finally! I just couldn't wait to explore this place!

The island was a bit more old fationed then the main land. The houses completed the look perfectly. The thought of living here sent thrills through me. Then I remembered something.

_I am going to live here!_ That thought made me smile. My father had bought one of the houses for a summer house- you know, a house you'll live in… durring summer vacation-. That was one of my missions today. I was determind to find the house and explore it's neighbor hood area.

Angela and I chatted animatedly about how beautiful the area was. We walked on the quiet dirt roads and examined the homes. We eventualy made it to the top of the island, where the lighthouse and the bell where located.

That was when a high voice sounded from somewhere behind us.

"Freeze!"

* * *

**I know... It's Short... but I have the second chapter all finished... so Review and It'll be up tomarrow!!**


	2. Alice

**I said I'd post it today!! Here it is! It's a bit longer than the first, eh?**

**Disclaimer  
Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
I Do Not own Twilight  
So Please don't Sue!!**

**

* * *

********Last Time:**

_That was when a high voice sounded from somewhere behind us.  
"Freeze!"_

* * *

Angela and I froze. Scared half to death, but still. We weren't doing anything wrong, where he? We weren't in trouble about something… right? I could tell that Angela was thinking the same thing. All was answered when there was a white flash -a camera flash- from behind us, and a high pitched giggle.

"Sorry to alarm you, but the lighting was too good to resist!" A squeaky voice explained rather quickly in us, all in one breath. Angela and I turned around to find a girl around our age with spiky black hair and brown eyes. She was short, a lot shorter then average. For some reason this person seemed to remind me of a pixie. She smiled widely at us and I couldn't help but smile back. She then stuck out her hand. "I'm Alice, are you guys from the high school that is walking around?"

"Yep!" I answered cheerfully. Angela just let me talk and sorta… stood there. "My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. And this Is Angela Webber."

Alice smiled even wider, before throwing her head back and gazing at the sky for a moment. "It's about noon." She stated, then looked down at us. "Would you two like to come to my house for lunch?"

I hesitated for a second. Usually you don't want to go with someone to their house. But when I even started to think about the crime rate, I didn't stop hesitating. There was little to no crime here, there was even a crafts sale type thing that we passed, where there was just a price sheet, a box to slide the money into, and the items. I took a fleeting glance at Angela before smiling back at Alice.

"If that's alright, we'd be glad to ." So Angela finally speaks! Alice jumped towards the right of the road before motioning us to follow.

"Great! Let's go!" She squealed. "Oh! Before you guys leave, you just need to check out the little gift shop on the other side of the island… " She kept going on and on -mostly about the stores- until we turned a corner and she yelled, "Presenting… The road I live on!"

We all laughed lightly down the road until she stopped in front of the HUGE white house. The house was the biggest one I'd seen on the island so far. It's many windows were framed in black shutters. Although it was big, it still had the older look like the rest of the island.

There were magnificent gardens of flowers that surrounded the house and walk paths. The flowers consisted of all the bright colors, making the house seem to shine.

"And this," Alice smiled. "Is my house."

My mouth was open when I looked at Angela, she was bug-eyed, shock at it's fullest. Alice just smiled-more like kept smiling- as she led us to the door.

Alice was reaching out towards the door knob to open it when it suddenly flew open.

"Well, well!" A velvety voice chuckled. "Who've you got here, Alice?

* * *

**OOOO!! Edward is in the next chapter!! The more you review the faster it gets out!!**


	3. Lunch

**okay... so It's been a few days... but here it is!**

Disclaimer  
**Disclaimer  
****Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
I Do Not own Twilight  
So Please don't Sue!!**

_**Last Time**_

_Alice was reaching out towards the door knob to open it when it suddenly flew open._

_"Well, well!" A velvety voice chuckled. "Who've you got here, Alice?_

* * *

I had been studying some of the extremely interesting flowers when that velvety voice had sounded. The moment I heard it my head snapped up to look at who ever had spoken.

When I had looked up, my eyes met two emerald green ones. I felt my face slowly heat up in a blush. I hated that! When ever I was embarrassed or something, I'd turn red as a tomato!

The eyes seemed to capture me, hold my gaze prisoner. I just couldn't look away. Well… until I felt a nudge in my left side. I shall forever be thankful that Angela brought me back to reality. I blinked and looked away, blushing an even darker shade of crimson. I then –finally- noted the silence.

I looked up at Alice to see her smirking at me, before turning her gaze to the person at the door. I looked over at Angela to see her shifting her weight uncomfortably.

I couldn't prolong looking at the person that had… so interestingly caught my attention before. When I looked up, those green eyes where still staring at me. I was surprised at how well I was holding my blush back.

I took this (very long) opportunity to examine the green-eyes boy staring at me as If I was the last dollar bill on earth. He had hair that was some sort of bronze, it looked as if it had never been brushed. His green eyes –still staring- were bright and seemed to shine. But I only took a quick glance, before looking down at my incredibly appealing shoes. Would someone just talk already? Man this was awkward!

Alice cleared her throat. Bless her. All sets of eyes –besides the gorgeous green ones- flew to her.

"Well, to answer your question," She started. "This is Angela," she waved over at Angela. "And that is Bella. Girls, this is Edward, my younger brother."

Edward. What an interesting, old-fathioned, name. Alice was pretty old-fathioned too, but the names seemed to fit both of them perfectly.

"Edward, if you'd just step aside. We've been standing here for a good ten minutes. These ladies are staying for lunch."

I hadn't noticed that I'd looked up at Edward again until Alice had spoken. I quickly looked at those awesome flowers again.

"Ah.. O-okay," Edward stuttered, yet it still sounded so… musical. He stepped to the side of the door, holding it open for us.

If I had been impressed by the exterior, then the interior knocked me dead. The space inside was very bright, very open, and very large. It looked as if it was big enough to have been a couple rooms, the walls that had been there removed. The back wall –the one facing the ocean, which was behind the house- was entirely glass. There seemed to be hallways leading to places on the sides, and a big, massive stair case too. I released that my mouth was hanging open. I quickly snapped it shut.

There was a low chuckle behind me, near the door. But before I could turn and glare at Edward, two people walked into the big entry room.

I could tell that these were the parents. Although they both looked extremely young altogether, they had that… 'parent-y' look, you know?

The father , which I had learned –from Alice's excited rambling- was a doctor, was rather tall with blond hair. The mother was shorter. Taller than Alice, but short as in my 5' 4". She had shoulder-length caramel-colored hair that framed her heart-shaped face in a perfect-looking manor.

"Hello," the father greeted shaking out hands. "I'm Carlisle."

"And I am Esme. I'm assuming Alice has invited you two over for lunch?" All us 'kids' nodded. "Okay! Then come right over to the kitchen!"

I could still feel eyes on my back the whole way across the room to the white-tiled kitchen.

"oh, I'm sorry! This is Angela and I am Bella." I had completely forgot to introduce myself!

Esme smiled. "Don't be sorry, Bella."

Lunch was amazing. Although it was just turkey sandwiches, they seemed almost deluxe. I would probably never find a better sandwich – no matter how weird that sounds.

"So, when are you two loading on the fiery?" Esme asked politely while drying the dishes (no matter how much I asked, she refused to let me help).

"We are actually staying at the inn until Sunday at noon-ish." Angela answered.

"Non-sense! You two could stay in the guest room!" I was about to protest when she added, "It's really no trouble, dear."

"If we aren't butting in…" I really didn't want them pitying us. She shook her head.

"Well, Alice. Can you show them to the guest room?" Alice had that huge energetic smile on her face as she nodded.

* * *

**Sorry is it wasn't what you expected! I'm also not sure how fast I'll finish the next... well I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	4. Music

**A/N: So I had a hard time finding time to type this... I've been doing other things and working on other things. But... here it is!**

**Diclaimer:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I do not own twilight  
So please don't sue!**

* * *

The quest room was beyond stunning. It's walls were a beautiful midnight blue with everything else, furniture wise, were each a lighter shade of blue or white.

Alice led us into it and smirked, obviously amused at out shocked expressions.

"I'll just let you unpack, " Alice's smile grew even bigger. "since my brother- " quick glance at me, responded with my instant blush. "-and lunch took so long, I'll only get to show you around this area."

**_XXXXDancing pigXXXX  
Couple hours later..._**

With Alice's bubbly excitement and this amazing place, we made it through the day quite quickly, and with fewer injuries than normal- on my part.

Tomorrow was were the excitement kicked up a notch. Tomorrow I was going to go 'house hunting' . This excitement left me lying in bed, wide-eyed, at 1:04 am . I had spent the last couple hours just thinking.

The days events where hard to put together. I mean, how did I get here? I had only just met the Cullens today, and here I was. These silky warm blankets of the guest room where extremely comfortable and all, but it all just seemed to happed so fast.

It was obvious that I wasn't going to get any sleep. I sighed deeply and swung my legs over to hand off the side of the big bed.

I –surprisingly- made it across the room to the door quietly. I smiled at myself. I had been extremely graceful today-or yesterday -what ever, compared to other times. I'm usually prone to tripping over my own feet on flat surfaces.

When I stepped out into the dimly lit hallway, only one thing was noticed above all my other senses. There was a familiar tune coming from the direction of the stair-way to the third floor. I felt weirdly attracted to the song this moment. I felt myself stepping up the stairs slowly, processing the music.

I knew the song, Claire De Lune. But this music didn't sound as if it wasn't recorded, more as if there was someone playing a piano.

I hadn't been thinking about where I was stepping until I stubbed my toe on the last step, landing on the flat surface of the hallway floor with a big _thud._

"Oof,"

The music abruptly stopped, followed by foot steps coming from the door in front of me. I didn't know what to do, so I just froze where I was, laying smack dab in the middle of the hallway floor.

What happened next scared the crap out of me.

The big wooden door swung open. I looked up, slowly, towards the face of the person in front of me.

Edward.

* * *

**...I'm not quite sure how long it will be until the next is out... I'll try to work on it as much as I can...**


End file.
